stalker
by lillysatine
Summary: Quelqu’un est obsédé par Boromir et déteste Faramir.Slash BoromirFaramir


Auteur : Satine

Film/livre : le seigneur des anneaux .

Genre : slash incestueux puisque c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux frères.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Quelqu'un est obsédé par Boromir et déteste Faramir.

Note :  
Il y a certainement des erreurs dans cette fic car j'avoue que je ne connais pas parfaitement l'univers de Tolkien. Alors pardon d'avance !

_**STALKER**_

_Il est là enfin._

_Le seul et unique propriétaire de mon cœur._

_Comme je l'aime…_

_Il est vraiment magnifique._

_Regardez-le en train de parler à ses soldats et de leur redonner la motivation nécessaire pour arriver à vaincre le Mordor._

_Il a ce don inné d'être un leader._

_Et je l'admire pour ça._

_En fait, j'admire tout en lui._

_Que ce soit son corps semblable à une statue grecque que son armure ne parvient pas totalement à dissimuler, ses yeux verts qui semblent lire au fond de votre âme, ses cheveux qui ont l'air aussi soyeux que de la soie ou encore son sourire à faire fondre un saint, il est parfait._

_Mais il n'y a pas que son physique puisqu'il a également un grand sens de l'humour et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est vraiment un leader né et je crois que ses hommes le suivraient même en enfer._

_Oui, il est parfait._

_Pas comme ce Faramir._

_Je ne comprends pas comment cet être faible peut-être le frère de mon merveilleux Boromir ?_

_Autant mon amour a tout, autant son frère est d'une médiocrité sans nom._

_Ils ne se ressembleraient pas autant, je croirais qu'ils ne sont pas du même sang._

_Mais ils le sont et cela me met dans une colère sans nom._

_En effet, vu qu'ils sont frères, ils sont très proches et je suis fou de jalousie de voir mon Boromir perdre son temps à s'occuper d'une personne aussi quelconque que lui._

_Mon ange n'a pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à rêver, à lire et qui n'aime pas la guerre._

_Je ne vois pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Boromir s'occupe autant de lui._

_Peut-être est-ce de la pitié ?_

_Ou alors un sentiment d'amour fraternel qu'il se sent obliger d'honorer ?_

_Je sais que ça joue en la faveur de mon chevalier mais je hais et je méprise ce moins que rien qui me vole l'attention de mon aimé par sa médiocrité._

_Ah, si seulement il n'existait pas, alors j'aurais tout à moi l'attention de Boromir…_

_Mais il existe et je dois le regarder être aux côtés de mon amour et voir ce dernier lui sourire alors que ses sourires ne devraient être adressés qu'à moi._

_Je déteste ce moins que rien._

_Et même notre intendant, le père de mon amour, méprise son deuxième fils._

_Je n'ai donc pas tout à fait tort dans mon jugement._

_Ah, si seulement Boromir pouvait être du même avis que nous…_

_Je t'aime mon chevalier et je ferais tout pour que tu sois à moi._

_Je ne laisserais personne me barrer la route et j'éliminerais tous les obstacles._

Boromir termina son discours et levant la main tenant le drapeau du Gondor, il cria :

-Pour le Gondor !

Ses hommes répétèrent en chœur après lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur enthousiasme. Il était vraiment fier d'avoir des compagnons d'armes aussi valeureux qu'eux et prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout pour défendre leur pays.

En attendant la prochaine bataille qui arriverait bien assez vite, Boromir laissa ses soldats retourner à leurs occupations.

Quant à lui, ayant accompli tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour la journée, il se retrouvait avec une soirée de libre. Il caressa un moment l'idée d'aller voir son frère avant de se rappeler que ce dernier devait être encore en compagnie de son tuteur. Il réprima un soupir déçu et commença à retourner en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il marchait, les effets de son entraînement du matin avec ses hommes commencèrent à se faire sentir et il grimaça légèrement en sentant ses muscles douloureux.

-Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire !

Boromir changea alors de direction pour se diriger vers la source d'eau chaude se trouvant à l'arrière de la citadelle et qui était réservée aux membres de la famille de l'intendant. Il devrait pouvoir s'y détendre tranquillement vu que son père n'y allait que très rarement et que son frère était occupé. Il sourit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et accéléra sa marche.

Faramir se détendait dans l'eau chaude et était presque assoupi quand un bruit le fit sursauter.

Il se redressa vivement et commença à guetter le moindre mouvement.

Qui pouvait venir ?

La source n'était réservée qu'à lui, son frère et leur père et vu que ces deux derniers étaient occupés quand il les avait vus pour la dernière fois, il était vraiment perplexe. Il se rapprocha lentement de son épée pour être prêt à intervenir si l'intrus en question se révélait être rempli de mauvaises intentions.

Et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette de son frère.

_Boromir. _

Faramir s'apprêtait à interpeller son frère qui ne l'avait pas encore vu quand les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Faramir voyait son frère nu puisqu'ils avaient déjà pris un nombre incalculable de bains ensemble. Mais c'était la première fois, depuis que Faramir savait qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'affection fraternelle pour son frère, qu'il voyait la nudité de ce dernier. Et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps magnifique et parfaitement proportionné de celui-ci.

Des jambes fines mais musclées.

Un torse parfait.

De larges épaules.

Deux petits boutons de chair suppliants d'être taquinés.

Un long pénis reposant au milieu d'une forêt de poils châtains.

Telle était la perfection de son frère et Faramir dut retenir un long gémissement de désir.

_Arrête de penser à lui comme ça. Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'il découvre que tu es fou amoureux de lui ! Tu sais très bien que s'il le savait, il te rejetterait et tu sais parfaitement que tu ne le supporterais pas. Alors il faut calmer tes hormones !_

Levant les yeux devant l'ordre de sa petite voix intérieure, Faramir se mit à penser à son père et poussa un léger soupir en constatant que toute excitation avait disparu.

Satisfait d'avoir retrouvé le contrôle de son traître de corps, il put alors interpeller son frère.

-Boromir !

Ce dernier leva les yeux, étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Faramir reçut le choc d'un regard émeraude et serra les lèvres.

-Faramir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Boromir en s'asseyant aux côtés de son frère dans la source.

Ce dernier se raidit devant la trop grosse proximité du corps de la personne qui était le centre de tous ses fantasmes et se força à respirer normalement.

-Je croyais que tu étais encore avec ton tuteur ? Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de voir mon petit frère chéri ! Termina Boromir en souriant, semblant complètement inconscient du trouble de son frère devant son sourire.

-En fait, j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu et comme je me sentais un peu fatigué, j'ai décidé d'aller me détendre un peu. Tout simplement.

Faramir était fier car sa voix n'avait pas tremblé malgré les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

-Tu as bien fait petit frère. Rien ne vaut de l'eau bien chaude pour se détendre ! Et puis je suis content de pouvoir te voir. Tu m'as manqué cet après-midi tu sais…

Faramir sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau devant les tendres paroles.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Boromir. Mais je devais étudier et toi, tu devais parler à tes troupes.

-C'est vrai que nous avions des obligations mais heureusement qu'elles sont finies pour la journée.

Pour toute réponse, Faramir acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de la chaleur et de la proximité de son frère.

Il était si bien qu'il manqua le regard affectueux de Boromir avant que ce dernier ne ferme lui aussi les yeux de contentement.

Le silence régna alors mais il n'était pas inconfortable.

Soudain, Boromir le rompit.

-Je sens que si je reste encore un peu, je vais finir par ressembler à une prune ! Dit-il en se levant. Tu restes encore ou tu viens avec moi ?

Faramir ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussi vite en voyant son frère nu à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il espérait que Boromir n'avait pas remarqué sa soudaine rougeur.

-Je vais rester encore un peu, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix en fait. C'était rester encore un peu ou se lever lui aussi et montrer à Boromir qu'il était excité par lui. Et cette dernière option n'était même pas envisageable.

-Comme tu veux petit frère. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps ou tu vas ressembler à une pomme complètement desséchée. Et je ne veux rien qui abîme ta jolie peau blanche…

Le cœur de Faramir manqua un battement devant les paroles de son frère. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, ce dernier était déjà sorti de l'eau et avait disparu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, je ne comprends pas…Ses paroles étaient tellement suggestives. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que…Non, je me fais des idées. Boromir a toujours été affectueux avec moi c'est tout. Ces paroles ne veulent pas dire qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime. J'aimerais pourtant tellement y croire…_

Faramir soupira de tristesse et se leva. Son érection avait complètement disparu du fait de sa récente mélancolie.

-Oh Boromir, si tu savais…

Il secoua ses boucles blondes pour faire disparaître sa tristesse et se dirigea à son tour vers la petite maison où il avait laissé ses vêtements.

_Quand je t'ai vu te diriger vers la source d'eau chaude, je n'ai pas hésité et je t'ai suivi. Pourquoi me priver de l'occasion de te voir dans toute ta splendeur ? Je savais que si je me faisais prendre je risquais gros mais je ne pouvais rater cette chance. Et quand tu t'es déshabillé, j'ai cru défaillir devant tant de beauté. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je voie que tu n'étais pas seul. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que cette chose que tu appelles frère soit là également ? Il est toujours là quand il ne faut pas. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu lui fasses un de tes rares sourires ? Je le déteste. Il te vole à moi. Personne ne devrait avoir la possibilité d'admirer ta magnifique nudité sauf moi. Je m'en fiche que vous soyez frères, il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de te regarder une seconde. Un être inférieur comme lui n'a pas le droit de regarder ta beauté. J'entends que tu lui parles mais je ne peux comprendre mes mots et je déteste ça. Pas plus que je n'aime comment tu le regardes. Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec lui ? Je suis sûr que c'est de la simple pitié. Ah, tu te lèves et je t'admire encore. Mon regard se fixe machinalement sur ton frère et je n'aime pas la manière qu'il a de te regarder. Son regard est, je ne sais comment l'expliquer, trop tendre et cela me gêne. Tu es parti et je me prépare à m'en aller aussi discrètement quand ton frère se lève et je dois à nouveau me cacher dans les buissons. Il a l'air triste. Pourquoi prononce t'il ton nom ? Et avec cette intonation ? Je ne comprends pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment que je ne peux expliquer. J'attends qu'il soit parti et dès que sa frêle silhouette a disparu( ce n'est pas le corps d'un soldat ça. On dirait une femme), je sors de ma cachette et je me redirige vers la citadelle. J'ai le cœur empli de joie à l'idée d'avoir vu mon Boromir nu car je vais ainsi pouvoir faire de biens jolis rêves où il aura le rôle principal. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon esprit d'être troublé par son frère et son attitude. Je dois me faire des idées et puis, je ne veux gâcher ce qui m'attend en pensant à une personne aussi insignifiante que lui. Mes fantasmes m'attendent et sont plus importants. Je cache un sourire et rentre dans la citadelle. _

Faramir banda son arc et se concentra sur la cible. Puis, il laissa partir la flèche qui alla se ficher directement au cœur de la cible. Un sourire satisfait vient alors jouer sur ses lèvres.

Il contemplait ses flèches qui étaient toutes au cœur de la cible quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Bravo Faramir !

Ce dernier se retourna vivement au son de la voix qu'il avait reconnue comme étant celle de son frère et ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le tendre sourire et le regard sincèrement admiratif de son frère.

-Boromir…

-Je suis vraiment très fier de toi. Tu es vraiment le meilleur archer du Gondor, continua Boromir en s'approchant .

-Merci, répondit Faramir tout gêné devant le compliment de son frère.

-Que dirais-tu si je m'entraînais un peu avec toi ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué le tir à l'arc et quelle meilleure occasion que de m'entraîner avec le meilleur ?

Faramir ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait que son frère s'entraîne avec lui car après tout, plus il passait de temps avec lui et plus il était heureux. Mais le problème était qu'en la présence troublante de Boromir, il était facilement distrait et avait peur de ne pas arriver à se concentrer. Et si l'on considérait les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il avait de fortes chances de s'humilier.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ?

La voix de Boromir le tira de ses pensées et Faramir, n'ayant aucune raison valable de refuser, hocha la tête.

Boromir lui adressa un sourire étincelant et Faramir se mordit la lèvre en essayant de se calmer.

Puis, ayant fixé le seuil de la victoire à celui qui mettrait le plus de flèches possibles au cœur de la cible avec vingt flèches, les deux frères commencèrent à tirer.

Faramir eut du mal à se concentrer mais la perspective de ne pas être un bon archer face au regard de la personne qui signifiait tout pour lui eut raison de sa peur. Et il reprit rapidement le dessus.

Les vingt flèches tirées, Faramir compta rapidement celles au centre de la cible lui appartenant et celles appartenant à Boromir et cria de joie.

-J'ai gagné ! Je t'ai battu Boromir !

-Je vois ça petit frère ! J'avais raison, tu es bien le meilleur archer du Gondor ! Répondit ce dernier en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de son frère.

-Pour une fois que je te bas dans une discipline, je suis content ! Je suis au moins doué pour quelque chose !

Le visage de Boromir se rembrunit .

-Faramir, écoute-moi. Tu es doué pour plein de choses. Et même si notre père ne reconnaît pas ta valeur et te fait croire que tu es moins doué que moi, ne le crois pas. Il y a plein de domaines où tu me dépasses et de loin. Aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Tu dois croire en toi et ne pas écouter les paroles d'un vieux fou qui est trop aveugle pour reconnaître tes mérites. Moi je crois en toi et en ta valeur. Alors ne te dévalorise jamais car à mes yeux, tu es un excellent guerrier. Mais bien sûr, pas aussi doué que moi ! Termina Boromir taquin.

Faramir, qui s'était senti rougir devant tous les compliments de son frère, fut heureux de la diversion et éclata de rire.

-Et modeste avec ça. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.

En disant ces mots, la voix de Boromir était redevenue sérieuse et Faramir, en posant son regard dans celui de son frère, put y lire une myriade d'émotions. Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Et puis Boromir rompit le charme en détournant les yeux, l'air gêné.

-Que veux-tu faire maintenant petit frère ?

Faramir qui était sûr d'être rouge, baissa les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Tu ne dois pas voir père ? Répondit-il en essayant de garder sa voix neutre.

-Non, pas maintenant. Et puis, j'ai envie de profiter de la compagnie de mon petit frère. Alors ?

-En fait, en règle générale, quand j'ai fini de m'entraîner, je vais toujours me reposer sur les remparts. Je regarde le paysage et cela me détend. Je sais que c'est idiot…

-Non, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas idiot. Tu sais Faramir, père critique souvent ton côté rêveur mais moi, je trouve que c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Ne change jamais…

Et sur ces mots, Boromir commença à partir.

Faramir, sous le choc de ces mots, le regarda s'éloigner.

Puis son frère se retourna et cria :

-Tu viens ?

Il acquiesça et commença à suivre Boromir.

_Ne te fais pas d'idées ou plus dure sera la chute. Mais tous ces mots affectueux qu'il me dit depuis quelques temps sont si tendres et tellement ambigus…Se pourrait-il que mes sentiments soient retournés ? je n'ose y croire mais…_

Se refusant de penser plus longtemps à ses sentiments pour le moment, il se concentra pour rattraper son frère. Et ensemble, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les remparts. Faramir s'assit alors à l'endroit où il s'asseyait toujours quand il était seul et fit signe à son frère de venir à côté de lui. Sans un mot, ce dernier vint le rejoindre.

Faramir était bien. Il était au calme, une petite brise jouait avec ses cheveux, un rayon de soleil le réchauffait et son frère était à ses côtés. Il était au paradis.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi vite en sentant un poids sur ses épaules. Etonné, il tourna la tête et sourit. Boromir avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Et bien, tu devais être fatigué pour t'endormir comme ça.

Faramir prit alors doucement son frère par les épaules et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Puis, il se mit à caresser amoureusement les cheveux de ce dernier tout en permettant à ses yeux d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son frère et qu'il cachait normalement.

-Boromir, si tu savais comme je t'aime…Mais pas seulement comme mon grand frère tu sais. Oui, je sais que c'est choquant mais je t'aime comme un homme aime sa femme, comme une personne en désire une autre. Je ne sais pas quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime éperdument et que je sais que cela durera toute ma vie. Tu es tout pour moi Boromir, mon frère, mon ami, mon confident mais aussi la seule et unique personne à qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Je t'aime et tu as mon cœur pour toute la durée de ma vie. Je n'aimerais jamais une autre personne que toi. Et cela, même si je n'aurais jamais ton cœur en retour. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais pour toi, c'est un amour seulement fraternel et je dois m'en contenter. Mais dès fois, c'est si dur de te cacher ce que j'éprouve. Surtout quand tu es nu à côté de moi, que tu me serres dans tes bras ou que tu me dis des mots tendres. Je voudrais tellement espérer que ces mots signifient que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime mais je n'ose y croire. Tu n'aimes pas les hommes, il suffit de voir toutes les femmes qui te font des yeux doux et même si tu préférais les membres de ton sexe et que l'inceste ne te choquerait pas, je n'ai rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Je suis tellement quelconque, trop rêveur, pas assez habile au combat et je ne connais rien de l'amour. Je ne saurais même pas comment idolâtrer ton corps… Je t'aime à la folie Boromir et pour toi, je braverais tous les dangers, même la colère de père. Oui, pour toi, je ferais tout et sans toi dans ma vie, je crois, non je suis sûr que je mourrais car tu es comme l'air, indispensable à ma survie. Cela me fait tellement de bien de pouvoir te dire ces mots même si je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Mais je n'oserais jamais te les redire une fois réveillé. Je suis lâche mais je ne veux pas perdre ton respect et ton affection si tu savais que je t'aime d'amour. Car je sais que ma confession changerait tout entre nous même si tu me dirais le contraire. Oh pourquoi est-ce que c'est si douloureux d'aimer... Je te regarde dormir et tu fais si jeune, comme si tu n'avais pas toutes ces responsabilités sur tes épaules. Je voudrais tellement être là pour toi dans les moments difficiles et t'offrir mon amour. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas cette personne pour toi. Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais. Et Dieu seul sait comment mon cœur a mal…

Faramir interrompit sa confession quand il sentit son frère remuer légèrement et ouvrir les yeux. Puis ce dernier bailla et se redressa.

-Je crois que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Excuse-moi petit frère de m'être endormi sur toi.

-Ce n'est rien tu sais.

Boromir s'étira.

-Je dois aller voir père mais on se voit tout à l'heure.

Et sur ces mots, Boromir sourit doucement à son frère, se leva et partit en direction de la salle du trône.

Faramir le regarda partir tristement et soupira. Puis, il se leva à son tour et rentra dans la citadelle.

_Lorsque j'ai vu Boromir partir vers l'endroit où s'entraînent les archers, je savais parfaitement qu'il allait retrouver son frère. Mais même fou de rage et de jalousie, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le suivre. Je l'ai admiré en train de bander son arc et j'aurais voulu être capable de lécher les gouttes de sueur sur sa peau. Je l'ai vu perdre mais je pense qu'il a dû faire exprès pour ne pas traumatiser plus son frère qui est déjà assez faible comme ça. Quand ils sont partis sur les remparts, je les ai suivis et quand j'ai vu mon Boromir commencer à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son frère, j'ai cru hurler. Mais quand ce dernier a posé la tête de mon amour sur ses genoux et a commencé à lui caresser les cheveux de manière très intime, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre devant la rage que j'ai ressentie. Mais ce n'était rien face à ma réaction en entendant les mots qu'il a prononcés. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer sur place. Entendre que cet inférieur, ce faible, ce moins que rien éprouve des sentiments pour un être aussi merveilleux que Boromir est parfaitement risible mais bon, je peux le comprendre même si Boromir est à moi seul. Mais j'ai envie de le briser, de le torturer pour la pensée qu'il a d'aimer son frère. Je savais que ce Faramir était un être méprisable mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il tomberait aussi bas que d'éprouver un sentiment pour son frère. Je n'appellerais même pas ça de l'amour car c'est malsain et dégoûtant. J'ai d'ailleurs envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Comment cet être ose ternir la pureté de mon Boromir avec ces pensées incestueuses ? Je dois me calmer car sinon, je sais que je vais me précipiter sur lui pour lui arracher Boromir et le frapper de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Un être aussi abject ne mérite pas de vivre. J'ai envie de lui faire mal, très mal. Soudain, je vois mon amour se lever et sourire. Mon pauvre ange ne sait pas que l'individu qu'il appelle son frère a des pensées aussi impures car sinon, je sais qu'il ne se comporterait pas comme ça. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Attends encore un peu mon Boromir et je vais débarrasser la terre de cet être ignoble. Le Gondor, Denethor et surtout toi, vous m'en serez alors reconnaissant et alors, j'espère que tu te rendras compte des personnes qui sont vraiment dignes de t'aimer. Oui, je vais tuer le deuxième fils de l'intendant et cette pensée me remplit de joie. Bientôt mon amour, il n'y aura plus aucun obstacle et tu seras à moi…_

Faramir et Boromir étaient tranquillement en train de discuter dans la chambre de ce dernier quand un coup à la porte interrompit le moment d'intimité entre les deux frères.

Boromir poussa un grognement irrité et se levant du lit où lui et Faramir s'étaient installés pour discuter, alla ouvrir.

En face de lui, se trouvait un des soldats attaché à la garde de son père.

-Oui ? Demanda t'il d'une voix cachant à peine son irritation.

-Excusez-moi lord Boromir mais votre père vous demande dans ses appartements.

Boromir leva les yeux au ciel et grommela :

-Pourquoi a t'il toujours besoin de moi quand je suis avec mon frère ? A croire qu'il veut me gâcher mes seuls moments de bonheur…

Il soupira.

-Très bien, j'arrive.

Le soldat acquiesça et Boromir referma la porte.

Ce dernier était frustré. Mais une main sur son bras le fit se calmer. Il se retourna alors vers son frère qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Vas-y Boromir, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais aller lire un peu dans les jardins et quand tu auras fini de discuter avec père, tu viendras m'y retrouver. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais je suis certain qu'il veut encore me voir pour me parler de choses insignifiantes qui pourraient très bien être déléguées à d'autres…

_-_Mais il ne fait confiance qu'à toi, tu le sais.

-Oui malheureusement. Bon, je vais y aller car plus vite j'irais lui parler, plus vite je pourrais te retrouver. Je déteste quand il me gâche mes moments avec toi…Allez, à tout à l'heure !

Boromir sourit alors à son frère et en un instant, il avait ouvert la porte et était parti.

-A tout à l'heure Boromir. Moi aussi, je déteste quand les moments où nous sommes seuls tous les deux sont interrompus comme ça…

Il sourit tendrement en repensant aux mots de son frère.

-Je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments exacts pour moi mais je sais que tu tiens énormément à moi. Et même si je donnerais beaucoup pour avoir plus, quelque part, je suis heureux comme ça car je sais que j'ai une grande place dans ton cœur…Bon, je vais aller dans les jardins et j'espère que tu m'y rejoindras vite mon amour…

Faramir prit alors un livre sur les techniques de combat rapproché et sortit de la chambre de son frère.

_Boromir vient enfin de quitter sa chambre pour aller voir l'intendant et peu de temps après, je vois son frère sortir et se diriger vers les jardins. Il sera seul là bas. Parfait, je vais pouvoir enfin agir…_

Faramir était tranquillement en train de lire, assis contre un arbre quand un bruit le fit sursauter.

-Boromir, c'est toi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la personne qui s'avançait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda t'il en posant son livre et en se levant. Vous venez de la part de mon père ? C'est cela ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et avant que Faramir ait pu lui poser d'autres questions, l'intrus avait sorti une dague et l'avait plantée dans son cœur.

Faramir poussa un cri étranglé et l'intrus sourit en commençant à remuer la dague.

Le jeune homme cria de douleur et l'intrus retira alors la dague d'un coup sec, laissant Faramir s'affaisser au sol.

Ce dernier porta la main à son cœur et se mordit violemment les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas crier devant l'intolérable douleur.

-Pour…Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il d'une voix hachée.

-Et il ose me demander pourquoi ? Décidément, il est encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais, répliqua l'homme en donnant un violent coup de pied au jeune homme par terre.

Faramir gémit et essaya de se recroqueviller en boule pour éviter de futurs coups de pieds.

-Tu es vraiment pathétique mais je vais te répondre. Je te déteste, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je méprise ta faiblesse, ton côté rêveur et pacifique, ta médiocrité dans l'art du combat. Et surtout, je t'exècre car tu me voles l'attention de Boromir. Si tu n'existais pas, il ne perdrait pas son temps à s'occuper de toi et il serait plus avec moi. Oui, je te hais car tu me voles l'attention de l'homme que j'aime.

L'homme redonna un coup de pied à Faramir qui gémit à nouveau.

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais la véritable raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de te tuer ? C'est car je sais les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui et ça me dégoûte. Jamais, je ne te laisserais le souiller avec cette parodie de sentiments. Un être comme toi, aussi pervers et vicieux ne devrait pas exister.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il asséna un coup encore plus violent que les autres au pauvre Faramir qui s'évanouit sous la violence du coup.

L'homme regarda la forme inerte et murmura :

-J'espère que tu vas crever et vite.

Il eut un rire méprisant et s'en alla.

Boromir était dans les appartements de son père en train d'écouter ce dernier quand il sentit soudain son cœur se serrer sous l'effet d'une douleur immense. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et murmura :

-Faramir…

Il se leva rapidement et ignorant les rappels à l'ordre de son père, courut vers les jardins. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais il savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère bien-aimé. Même si au fond de lui, il priait pour que son intuition soit fausse.

Boromir arriva rapidement aux jardins et commença à chercher son frère.

-Faramir ? Faramir ? Où es-tu ?

Soudain, il vit la forme inerte de celui-ci par terre et son cœur manqua un battement.

-Oh mon Dieu…

Il se précipita vers Faramir et pâlit en voyant la quantité de sang dans laquelle ce dernier baignait.

Pendant un instant, il paniqua et ne sut pas quoi faire. Puis, il reprit ses esprits et prenant tendrement dans ses bras la forme ensanglantée de son frère, il commença à courir vers l'aile médicale.

Il y était à peine arrivé qu'il hurlait :

-Quelqu'un vite ! J'ai besoin d'aide…

Attiré par les cris, le guérisseur accourut et comprit instantanément la situation. Sans un mot, il fit signe à Boromir de poser le corps de son frère sur un des lits et commença à examiner et tenter de soigner le jeune homme.

Sentant qu'il dérangeait le guérisseur par sa présence inquiète, Boromir recula de quelques pas et finalement, décida de quitter les lieux. Il sortit de l'aile et essaya de se calmer. La vision de son frère étendu par terre avec cette plaie béante dans le cœur et tout ce sang l'avaient troublé plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé car il était un soldat et donc habitué à voir autant de sang. Mais là, il s'agissait de son petit frère, la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Et de ce fait, il mit de longues minutes à inspirer et expirer pour essayer de se calmer.

-Tout va aller pour le mieux, je le sais. Mon frère est un battant et le guérisseur de Minas Tirith est très compétent. Je sais qu'il va le soigner. Il le faut car sinon, sans la personne détenant mon cœur, je n'aurais plus de raisons de vivre…

Boromir se secoua la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître ces horribles pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Il voulait croire.

En attendant, il ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire car il savait qu'il allait être rongé par l'inquiétude.

Ses yeux se durcirent alors en pensant à la personne qui avait osé faire ça à son doux Faramir et il se promit qu'elle allait payer chèrement son acte. Boromir était un homme en mission et puisse Dieu avoir pitié de l'âme de la personne qui avait osé toucher son frère. Il allait trouver le coupable et allait lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance.

Ses poings se durcirent et jetant un dernier regard plein d'espérance vers l'aile médicale, il détourna la tête.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour trouver l'agresseur de son frère quand une voix timide le fit sursauter.

-Excusez-moi lord Boromir…

Ce dernier baissa la tête et reconnut Mary, une des servantes de la citadelle.

-Oui ? Demanda t'il d'un ton impatient car il était pressé de se mettre à la recherche de l'assaillant de Faramir.

-En fait, je ne sais pas si ça peut vous intéresser mais ayant appris l'agression dont a été victime lord Faramir, je me suis rappelée avoir vu quelqu'un se diriger vers les jardins alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

La jeune fille avait maintenant toute l'attention de Boromir.

-Continuez, dit-il en se disant que finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas à chercher bien loin pour se venger.

-Je me dirigeais vers les cuisines et j'ai vu un des soldats attachés la garde de votre père entrer dans les jardins.

-Qui ?

-Il s'agissait de Phêron. Sur le coup, je n'y aie pas trop prêté attention car je croyais qu'il voulait parler à lord Faramir de la part de votre père et quand j'ai entendu parler de l'agression de votre frère, ce détail m'est revenu en mémoire et je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

-Vous avez bien fait. Merci.

Boromir lui sourit et s'en alla.

_Phêron, voyons-voir si je me rappelle de lui. C'est un soldat attaché à père et il n'a aucun lien avec Faramir. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir voulu le tuer ? Mais quelle que soit sa raison, il va regretter amèrement son geste…_

Boromir savait où il pourrait trouver le soldat. Ce dernier devait être en train de s'entraîner avec les autres membres de la garde de son père. Comme ceux-ci le faisaient toujours à cette heure-là. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que Boromir se dirigea vers la cour de la citadelle après avoir été chercher son épée dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, la cour était remplie d'hommes en armures en train de combattre et Boromir commença à chercher Phêron des yeux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer.

L'homme, un grand brun trapu, était en train de reculer face à son adversaire et portait une expression furieuse sur le visage quand une voix interrompit son combat.

-Vous.

Phêron reconnut immédiatement la voix aimée et se tourna en essayant de cacher un sourire.

-Oui capitaine ?

-Vous venez avec moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Boromir tourna les talons, ne laissant pas d'autres choix à Phêron que de le suivre.

Ce dernier se demandait ce que Boromir pouvait lui vouloir quand ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement dans un coin reculé de la citadelle. Et après avoir disséminé les gardes qui s'y trouvaient, il se tourna vers le soldat.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix était calme, trop calme.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi avoir fait ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ?

Phêron regarda avec attention Boromir et se relaxa devant la posture non menaçante de ce dernier.

-Ainsi vous avez trouvé que c'était moi. Bravo, je vous félicite. Je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez si vite mon identité mais au fond, cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait ? Je vais vous le dire. Car c'est tout simplement un être faible, inférieur qui n'a pas sa place dans ce monde. C'est un rêveur dans un monde de soldats. C'est la première raison. La deuxième est parce que je déteste toute l'attention que vous lui portez. Il n'y en a que pour lui à vos yeux et tout le temps de disponible que vous avez, vous le passez avec lui. A cause de sa présence, vous ne regardez pas les personnes qui tiennent à vous. Comme moi par exemple. Je me meurs d'amour pour vous et vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué à cause de lui. Et enfin, je vais vous révéler ce qui m'a poussé à agir et quand je vous l'aurais dit, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai agi comme cela et je suis sûr que vous serez du même avis que moi. J'ai découvert que cet être abject avait des sentiments pour vous. Vous en rendez compte, l'être que vous appelez votre frère pensait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour vous. Quand j'ai découvert ça, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et voulant vous protéger de sa dépravation, j'ai décidé de le tuer. Tout simplement.

Boromir avait pâli au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Phêron mais avait essayé de se contenir. Cependant, quand ce dernier termina d'un air satisfait, il poussa un cri sauvage et dégainant son épée, il la plaça contre le cou du soldat.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air confus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je ne comprends pas…

Boromir eut un rire amer.

-Bien sûr que vous en comprenez pas. Sinon vous n'auriez pas fait ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'avez pas compris que mon frère est toute ma vie et que je vais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez l'air surpris. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne crie pas au scandale en apprenant qu'il a des sentiments amoureux pour moi ? Mais au contraire, cette nouvelle me ravit. Parce que voyez-vous, je suis moi aussi très amoureux de mon petit frère. Et ceci, depuis le jour de sa naissance où il a ouvert ses jolis yeux bleus et m'a souri. Oui, depuis ce jour, mon cœur lui appartient et ce, à jamais. Voilà pourquoi j'aime passer du temps avec lui et qu'il a toute mon attention. Et voilà pourquoi je n'aurais jamais pu répondre à vos sentiments, même si vous n'aviez pas fait ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais c'est malsain, c'est dégoûtant…

-L'amour n'est jamais sale. Et je dois dire que je suis le plus heureux des hommes de savoir qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous aimer un être aussi faible. Je suis plus fort que lui et vous qui êtes un soldat le savez bien. Nous nous ressemblons tous les deux. Je suis plus à même de vous aimer…

-Taisez-vous. C'est vrai que vous êtes un soldat mais l'amour ne se mesure pas à la force. J'aime Faramir justement car c'est un être sensible et que j'ai envie de le protéger de ce monde de guerre. Et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il n'est pas faible. Il sait parfaitement se défendre et je crois qu'en tir à l'arc, il peut battre n'importe qui. Seulement, il n'aime pas se battre et je le comprends. C'est un rêveur qui préfère lire et je l'aime aussi pour ça. Et quand je pense que j'ai presque perdu l'homme que j'aime par votre faute, j'ai envie de vous tuer.

Et pour accentuer ces mots, Boromir appuya plus fort son épée sur la gorge de Phêron.

L'homme commença à paniquer.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous venez de m'enlever la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, l'ange de ma vie. Sans lui, je n'ai plus ni cœur ni âme.

-Si vous me tuez, vous irez contre les opinions de votre frère qui déteste la violence, vous venez de me le dire.

La voix de Phêron était tremblante de peur.

Boromir eut un rire de mépris.

-Alors comme ça maintenant l'opinion de Faramir compte pour vous. Vous êtes encore plus pitoyable que je ne le croyais. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

Et sans hésiter, il trancha d'un coup sec la gorge de Phêron qui s'écroula sans un bruit.

Boromir regarda le corps et se sentit soulagé. Il venait de venger son frère et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Maintenant que cette affaire était réglée et qu'il était sûr d'avoir éliminé toute menace contre son petit frère chéri, il pouvait retourner au chevet de ce dernier et prier pour qu'il lui revienne. Il le fallait pour la santé de son cœur et de son âme.

Sans un autre regard pour le corps par terre, Boromir se détourna et commença à marcher en direction de l'aile médicale. En chemin, il croisa les deux gardes et leur demanda d'enlever le corps. Puis, sans aucune autre pensée pour Phêron, il continua sa route.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aile, il était très nerveux et inquiet à l'idée de l'état de santé de son frère. Il vit immédiatement le guérisseur qui sortait d'une pièce et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers lui.

_Je vous en prie…_

-J'ai réparé la plaie comme j'ai pu et j'ai également soigné ses nombreuses contusions…

-Alors il est sauvé ? L'interrompit Boromir d'une voix pleine d'espérance.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se renferma.

-En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Physiquement, il a eu de la chance. Les blessures auraient être pu graves et mortelles.

-Mais ? Demanda Boromir en fermant les yeux.

-Maintenant, il faut attendre. Actuellement, je ne peux pas savoir s'il va s'en sortir ou pas. Il est plongé dans une sorte de coma et pour que je puisse me prononcer, il faut qu'il revienne à lui. Je suis désolé mais présentement, tout dépend de votre frère à revenir.

Boromir baissa la tête.

-Est-ce que je peux quand même le voir ?

-Bien sûr. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à lui parler. Plus vous lui parlerez et plus il aura envie de revenir. Il faut savoir que plus il reprendra conscience rapidement et plus ses chances de guérison seront hautes. Vous comprenez ?

Boromir hocha la tête.

-Je vous laisse.

Et le guérisseur disparut dans une autre pièce.

Boromir entra alors dans la pièce où reposait son frère et serra les dents en voyant le corps immobile de son frère. Il s'approcha doucement et son regard se fit féroce en voyant les nombreux bandages enserrant le corps de son frère bien-aimé.

-Tu as de la chance d'être mort rapidement Phêron car là, je t'aurais tué très lentement et très douloureusement.

Il se força à respirer calmement et s'assit auprès au chevet de son frère.

Ce dernier était tellement pâle que sa peau concurrençait les draps. Et si Boromir n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever doucement, il aurait pu croire que Faramir était mort.

Il commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de son frère en le regardant tendrement. Puis, arrêtant son geste, il prit la main gauche de son frère et la porta doucement à ses lèvres avant de la reposer et de commencer à la caresser doucement.

-Faramir, si tu savais comme le fait de te voir dans ce lit aussi pâle et aussi fragile me fait du mal. Je donnerais tout pour être à ta place…Malheureusement, je suis là et je ne peux rien faire pour soulager ta peine. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu m'entendras et que tu me reviendras. Tu dois me revenir petit frère car sans toi à mes côtés, je n'ai plus de raisons de continuer à vivre. Je t'aime Faramir. Je t'aime car tu es mon frère mais car tu es aussi mon âme sœur, l'autre moitié de mon âme et de mon cœur. Comprends-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Cela veut dire que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je ne vis que par et pour toi. Chacun de tes sourires illumine ma journée et chaque fois que tu es triste à cause de père, mon cœur saigne pour toi. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas reconnaître ta valeur, je ne le saurais jamais. Mais moi, je sais que tu n'es pas ce qu'il dit et je t'admire pour continuer à vouloir progresser malgré toutes ses critiques. Tu es tellement courageux…Tu sais, j'ai longtemps maudit mes sentiments pour toi car j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils ne pourraient que m'amener souffrance et larmes. Et tu n'imagines pas quelle torture cela a pu être d'être à tes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser comme un amant. Je devais me contenter de baisers fraternels et cela a été très difficile à vivre. Mais cette souffrance n'était rien face à la jalousie que j'ai pu ressentir face à certains regards que j'ai surpris. Tu n'as sans doute rien remarqué, tu es trop innocent pour ça, mais tu ne laisses pas certaines femmes indifférentes et certaines fois, j'ai bien crû que j'allais exploser. Et devoir taire mes sentiments et prétendre que tout allait bien a été un vrai défi. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux croire que toute cette souffrance de t'aimer en silence et de te tenir dans mes bras seulement la nuit en rêves est enfin terminée. Oui, je veux enfin croire que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Et quand tu te réveilleras, je t'aimerais comme tu le mérites et jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Tu es à moi Faramir, tu es mon ange, mon amour, ma vie. Alors reviens-moi je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas seul dans ce monde. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour continuer à vivre…

A la fin, Boromir était en larmes mais il s'en fichait. Seul comptait pour lui l'homme allongé dans le lit et qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Cinq jours se passèrent. Cinq jours que Boromir passa fidèlement au chevet de son frère à essayer de le faire revenir. Il lui parlait de tout. De leur enfance, de ce qui se passait à la citadelle mais plus important, il lui parlait de son amour pour lui et comment il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés pour continuer à vivre.

Jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait donné aucun résultat mais Boromir ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Et pour être plus près de son frère et continuer à lui parler à tous moments, il avait même fait installer un lit et passait désormais ses nuits à côté de ce dernier.

Malheureusement, le temps qu'il passait au chevet de son frère n'était pas utilisé pour servir le Gondor et un jour, Denethor vient voir son fils, furieux.

Boromir caressait tendrement les cheveux de son frère et lui parlait à voix basse de ses sentiments quand leur père entra dans la pièce sans prévenir.

Boromir se raidit et cessa ses douces caresses.

-Maintenant ça suffit. Tu as assez perdu de temps à t'occuper de ton frère. Tu dois reprendre tes obligations de soldat et continuer ton entraînement avec tes hommes. Tu dois aussi patrouiller.

-Ca suffit, gronda Boromir. Vous croyez que c'est le moment et l'endroit pour ça ?

Denethor eut un rire méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère est un faible qui n'est même pas capable de se défendre contre un agresseur que tu dois négliger tes devoirs envers le Gondor. Ton pays est plus important que lui. De toute façon, cela ne m'étonne même pas de le voir ainsi. Je suis juste étonné que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Boromir serra les poings de rage.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Denethor, l'état de ton frère m'importe peu. Tu dois revenir exercer tes obligations de soldat. C'est un ordre.

-Non.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Boromir défia son père. Mais il ne pouvait laisser son petit frère chéri tout seul. Il devait continuer à lui parler car ainsi, il avait toujours une chance de le voir revenir.

Denethor le regarda, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu ? J'ai déjà étouffer le fait que tu aies tué un homme…

-Qui le méritait, l'interrompit Boromir, furieux. Cet homme avait osé s'en prendre à mon frère. Et encore sa mort a été bien trop douce par rapport à l'état dans lequel il a mis Faramir. Et pour répondre à votre question, vous avez parfaitement entendu. Je ne partirais pas d'ici. Pas tant qu'il sera dans cet état.

Denethor regarda son fils aîné et maudit son cadet en voyant la détermination mêlée d'un farouche sentiment de protection dans les yeux de Boromir. Ce dernier aimait trop son petit frère et ceci, au détriment du Gondor. L'intendant songea alors, et pas pour la première fois, que Faramir n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde car les choses auraient sans doute été nettement plus différentes.

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à son aîné et savait que ce dernier ne cèderait pas.

-Très bien. Que dis-tu de revenir au moins quelques heures auprès de tes hommes pour les motiver et t'entraîner à leurs côtés ? Après, tu pourras retourner à son chevet. C'est équitable non ?

Boromir regarda d'un air suspicieux son père puis acquiesça.

-D'accord. Mais pas de patrouilles.

-Pas de patrouilles.

Satisfait d'avoir au moins obtenu un petit sacrifice de la part de Boromir, Denethor quitta la pièce, laissant ses deux fils.

Boromir soupira.

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner mon amour mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je reviendrais vite. Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front aimé et disparut.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour.

-C'est moi mon ange, je suis revenu, dit-il en prenant la main de son frère dans les siennes et en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ! Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau à tes côtés. C'est vrai que m'entraîner avec mes hommes m'a fait du bien mais je n'étais pas totalement détendu. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de revenir à tes côtés le plus vite possible. Tu imagines que j'étais tellement impatient de revenir que j'ai failli me prendre un coup d'épée !

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Tu serais là, tu me dirais que je ne suis peut-être pas finalement le meilleur guerrier du Gondor si je peux aussi facilement me laisser distraire. Mais comment je peux être au meilleur de ma forme quand l'homme que j'aime est si loin de moi…

Il éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime tellement et ça fait si mal…

Soudain, il sentit une légère caresse sur son bras et leva les yeux, étonné.

Devant lui, Faramir lui souriait doucement.

-Fa…Faramir…C'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Si cela en est un, je ne veux jamais me réveiller…

-Non Boromir, ce n'est pas un rêve, répondit le jeune homme de sa douce voix que Boromir avait craint qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais. Je suis bien là.

-Je suis si heureux, murmura Boromir à travers ses larmes. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours. Oh Faramir…

Et Boromir alla pleurer au creux de l'épaule de son frère.

Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement.

-Chut, calme-toi, je suis là maintenant et jamais plus je ne te quitterais.

-Tu me le promets, demanda Boromir d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

-Bien sûr. Je t'aime et jamais je ne te mentirais.

Boromir se redressa et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Faramir mais pas comme un frère…

-Je sais, l'interrompit ce dernier. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit et si tu savais comme je suis heureux que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Je suis follement amoureux de toi Boromir et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie.

-Et au-delà, lui sourit son frère. Je t'aime à la folie mon ange.

Et pour le prouver, il se pencha et embrasa tendrement son frère pour la première fois.

Ce fut un baiser très chaste, très léger car Boromir ne voulait pas trop fatiguer son frère qui venait de se réveiller.

Et lorsqu'il se redressa au bout de quelques instants, Faramir cacha un grognement de frustration.

Boromir sourit.

-Plus tard mon amour. Quand tu seras rétabli, je te promets que nous nous embrasserons encore et que nous ferons bien plus…

Faramir rougit et Boromir tomba amoureux un peu plus.

-Je t'aime.

Il se pencha pour effleurer le front de son frère.

-Tu dois te reposer, tu viens à peine de sortir de ton sommeil.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Faramir étouffa un bâillement et il sourit.

-Tu seras là à mon réveil ?

La voix du jeune homme était inquiète.

-Bien sûr mon ange, je serais toujours là. Et si je dois être absent pour obéir à père, je te promets de revenir très vite.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance. Et moi aussi je t'aime.

Faramir ferma les yeux et quelques minutes après, il dormait.

Boromir le regarda d'un œil attendri. Puis, il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller prévenir le guérisseur du réveil de son patient. Et une fois fait, il se rassit aux côtés de son frère et lui prit la main.

-Je t'aime mon Faramir et je suis si heureux que tu me sois enfin revenu…Je sais qu'il va nous falloir être très prudent et cacher à tous notre relation car si père l'apprend, sa réaction sera terrible mais nous y arriverons. J'en suis certain. En attendant, guéris vite car j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin t'aimer comme tu le mérites…

Boromir descendit du lit, se cala confortablement dans une chaise et commença à attendre silencieusement le réveil de son bel ange endormi.


End file.
